A past long forgotten
by Haydenfan89
Summary: Darth Vader senses a long forgotten presence. Princess Leia finds something interesting about one of her handmaidens.


A Past Long Forgotten

Summary: Darth Vader senses a long forgotten presence. Princess Leia finds out something interesting about one of her handmaidens.

On Naboo the people of Naboo mourn the loss of Senator Amidala who died giving birth to her twins Luke and Leia. Padme lost the will to live after her husband Anakin turned to the darkside. As Sabe Naberrie watched as they took Padme to her final resting place she mourned for friend.

She had been Padme's loyal bodyguard, her decoy, and more importantly her friend. After the funeral Bail Organa's wife came up to Sabe. "It's a shame what happened to Senator Amidala but we could use some help on Alderran. Especially if Leia turns out any thing like her mother" she told Sabe. "I would love to if you would allow me to" Sabe told her.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer Darth Vader senses a presence he hasn't sensed since he took over young Anakin Skywalker. But he always has Anakin in the back of his mind telling him that he murdered his wife then he just stops talking to him.

On Aldeeran Sabe sits with Princess Leia the happiest she's been since the funeral of her best friend. Just then Bail Organa came "Sabe I hate to bother you, but you have a visitor. It is Master Kenobi" he said to her. " Thank you Bail send him in" she told him.

"Rayne can you please take the princess. I have a visitor that I have to attend to." "Yes Sabe" Rayne said.

"Master Kenobi what brings you here" "Padme I am afraid Darth Vader knows you are alive." "Do you think he will come looking for me?" "I don't know but I suggest you keep a low profile." "Yes Master Kenobi, will you keep me posted on how Luke is doing." "Of course Padme."

Back on the Star Destroyer Anakin is undergoing reconstructive surgery to restore him to how he was before Mustafar, so he could have a chance to get Padme back. But he still had to find her so he sent all of his scouts out to search the galaxy with holograms of her.

Seventeen years later

Obi-won and Luke send a hologram to Padme. "Padme this is Luke your son he looks so much like his father doesn't he?" "Yes he does Master Kenobi. Hi Luke I am Padme Amidala your mother." "Wow you look like the girl we saved from Darth Vader" "Really? What was her name?" "Her name was Princess Leia she said she was from Aldeeran. What's the matter mom?" "Luke that was your sister is she still there with you?" "Yes her she is." "Hello oh Sabe how are you?" "I am fine Leia except my name is not Sabe it is Padme Amidala." "That's impossible because she was my mother and she died giving birth to me." "No she did not because I am right here and your brother is right there with you." "Luke? Ewe I kissed him." "Bye Luke and Leia I hope to see you soon."

Then she was off to talk to Bail. "Bail I have something to confess to you I am really sorry that I did not tell you before, but you must understand that it was for the safety of all. My name is Padme Amidala." "So senator alive and well I see maybe you should tell Leia" "I already have" "good we wouldn't want her to be the last to know."

Later that night storm troopers invaded on Palatine's orders along with Darth Vader searching for Padme. "Darth Vader I was wondering when I would get to see the monster that destroyed my husband" "Destroyed your husband Padme I am your husband." "No your not Anakin was a good man and your nothing but a monster." "Actually Padme I am Anakin not Darth Vader he hasn't been around for a long time I just had to throw the emperor off." "Ani is it really you?" "Yes Padme I hope you know I never wanted to hurt you." "I know Anakin and I don't blame you I blame Darth Vader and Darth Sidous who poisoned your mind. And do you still have to wear that scary suite? You might scare the kids when they see you." "No I don't Padme." "Good don't cause that suite is awful." Together along with Luke, Mara Jade, Leia, and Han they restored the Jedi order.


End file.
